


Snowy Car Ride

by colors_lost



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Fluff, I'm lazy, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Snowy - Freeform, i guess, like really short, little angst?, so is housh my baby boy, soft, stephen is secretly soft, uhm maybe unrequited love, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colors_lost/pseuds/colors_lost
Summary: He shouldn't be feeling this way about his friend, but he wants too. He almost, in a way, craves to. In a strange, sickly way, Stephen loves feeling so head-over-heels.What a car ride.





	Snowy Car Ride

He's driving, he's been driving for hours now, traveling down the snowy road - and it's cold - so, so cold. "Hosuh?" He asks, and without getting a response, Stephen pulls up to the side of the road, driving the car into a smooth stop. "Hosuh?" He calls again, turning to the male next to him. Hosuh is deeply asleep with a coat across his chest as a blanket, every muscle relaxed. Stephen continues to stare at his sweet face. Hosuh's eyelashes are so long - and so dark, too. He has such a soft expression, a deep dawn-tinted flush on his cheeks, and, well, Hosuh is so pretty. Stephen flusters, running a hand through his hair.

He shouldn't be feeling this way about his friend, but he wants too. He almost, in a way, craves to. In a strange, sickly way, Stephen loves feeling so head-over-heels. He loves feeling jealous when Daniel takes Hosuh's hand to drag him around. He loves feeling so protective when Annabelle just drags Hosuh to her house - to bake or talk about anime, or something else. It's an unfamiliar, desperate feeling. 

Stephen sits there, looking back out to the snowfall. Just for a moment, he's still. Just for a moment, he's not yelling about death and destruction - or something else violent. He snickers a bit to himself, shaking his head. Time to move on, time to move on. 

As he thinks the words to himself, the car moves on too.  
They're going back down the road again. 

He still wishes to wait, to keep lingering in peaceful silence, feeling a bit selfish.  
But maybe, just maybe, he will be a bit selfish. He'll say how he's feeling soon - whether Hosuh likes it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu ok hope u enjoyed sksk
> 
> i feel like kms eefkoiayfinfjakbzc ugksjhzn
> 
> ialslslskskskksksk maybe i'll write more
> 
> wrote at 3am and its shite


End file.
